More and more versatile and effective user applications are required of electronic devices nowadays, whereby the electronic device must be able to process large amounts of data. A mobile phone, for instance, is no longer used merely for speaking, but also as a calendar, an Internet browser, a camera or a game device, for example. Such numerous user applications require faster data transmission capability and improved efficiency in energy consumption.
Interfaces between electronic devices and between components of electronic devices, particularly interfaces between memories, have an essential significance for the data transmission capability of the whole electronic device. Larger amounts of data are transmitted over the interfaces, whereby the problem in the solutions according to prior art is, in particular, the limited bandwidth of the interfaces, which makes the data transmission significantly slower. On the other hand, an electronic device may have a sufficient nominal bandwidth, but problems due to software, for example, may load the interface so much that the data transmission rate of the interface is insufficient for other functions. In prior art solutions, a problem is, in addition, that a large part of the transmitted data may be unnecessary, which causes undue energy consumption and waste of bandwidth. When the band is loaded with unnecessary data transmission, the data transmission rate is reduced, whereby also the transmission of necessary data slows down.
With the known solutions of publications JP1 1306238 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,284, a loading factor is determined for loading a file over an interface, the factor being the minimum probability the file must have in order for it to be loaded. The problem in these solutions is, however, that the energy consumption caused by the file loading is not estimated, but the loading is carried out only on the basis of joint probabilities.